


Like Indiana Jones would've done

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, HOW THE FUCK DOES NOTHING EXIST FOR THESE TWO YET, I have done it I am the first to post the lugnode porn I own this ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: Brave adventurer Anode and her travelling companion, Lug, get into a...sticky situation.





	

“So,” came the voice from the bot currently tucked on her back, “when are you going to admit it?”

“Admit what?” asked Anode, her tongue literally in her cheek as she ran her servos over the wall a third and fourth time, trying to find some sort of seam or latch or handle.

“We’re trapped,” Answered Lug, “with no way out and no one who knows we’re in here.”

“Hey, get off my back,” snapped Anode. Lug did not get off her back, either literally or figuratively.

“And we didn’t even find whatever treasure it was you were looking for!”

“We’ll find it, this temple isn’t that big.”

“Wha-Anode, did you forget we’re still trapped in this-“

“Lug,” Anode sighed heavily, grabbing at her companion. Lug fell off her back and transformed before she hit the floor, arms already unhappily crossed. “Relax, will you?”

“I am relaxed!” Lug insisted in a voice that was absolutely not relaxed in any way possible.

Anode knew she had three options. She could allow Lug to continue in her anger until she started in a panic, and then reveal that she already knew how to get out just for comedic effect. She could show Lug now, revealing the hidden switch she had finally found that would slide the wall back and let them free into the rest of the temple. Or-

Anode went with the third option.

“Hey, cmon,” Anode cooed, stepping closer to her companion and taking her cheeks in her servos, “relax. Have I ever let you down?”

“Constantly.”

“Rude.”

“I’m just being hones-” Lug started, but her “s” caught on the tip of her glossa as Anode leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, one of her hands sliding down to pull Lug flush against her frame. Of course, given that Anode was taller, this action tugged Lug almost entirely off the floor, and she fought to stay balanced on the tips of her pedes. Anode moved her other arm, circling it around as much of Lug as she could physically hold, and pulled her up, lugging her over to the closest wall, all the while sucking and nipping at the sensors on the shorter mech’s neck. Lug whined as she was pinned against the stone wall, Anode checking very quickly that this was the correct wall and that Lug was in the right spot for her plan to work.

Perfect. Lug was placed just next to where the switch was hidden, though Anode was no longer looking at the switch, but rather the fact that Lug’s face was getting as red as her paint. How adorable. Anode propped the minibot up with her knee, shifting her hands to catch around her thighs and pull her legs up and apart.

“Okay, this is gonna be a little tricky, just hang on—“ Anode said, and Lug barely had time to ask what was about to happen when Anode dropped out from under her, falling quickly to her knees just in time to catch Lug’s thighs over her shoulders and lift her back up. Lug’s hands sought purchase on her wings, and from the strength of her grip, Anode knew she would have dents in them later. Nothing self-repair couldn’t fix.

“Open sesame,” Anode punctuated with a flick of her glossa over the closed panel, which slid open under her, allowing the adventurer access to her favorite reassure of them all—that sweet, juicy little valve her companion owned. Lug grunted above her, and when Anode tipped her helm back to look up at her, Lug smirked at her.

“Are you going to do anything other than taste test?” Lug asked after a moment, and Anode pulled back to talk, the first drops of lubricant already stuck to her face.

“Relax, babe, I’ll-“

“Don’t say it.”

“-Plunder your booty.”

“I hate you,” Lug groaned, but her agitated noise turned into one of bliss as Anode finally set herself to work, licking and sucking at the warm, wet mesh folds. She traced the outside of the valve, stopping where she knew Lug was most sensitive to tease the mech above her. When she finally started suckling on her node, Lug gasped, and Anode suppressed a chuckle as her fans roared to life. Anode bared her dentae ever so slightly on the nub, earning her a jerk and a curse word from her companion.

With a bit of practiced skill, Anode was able to shift Lug’s weight to one arm (which would absolutely be sore from the effort) and dip the tips of her servos into Lug’s valves, just ghosting them in the first ring of sensors and calipers. Lug’s grip on her wings tightened, one of her pedes kicking at Anode’s spinal strut in an effort to spur her on. Anode sucked hard at the exterior node as her skilled fingers dipped deep in that heat, Lug letting out a happy, breathy laugh at her gain. Anode, out of practice, knew exactly where to dig her servotips, knew exactly what sensors to fire up and hit as she scissored her servos, glossa flicking a teasing pattern over her node and valve lips.

It was already too late when Anode realized she had put the hand closest to the door switch up into Lug, thus ruining her plan for perfect comedic timing. She made do anyway, slamming her servos as high as they would go into her companion and curling them right against her ceiling node, accompanied by the baring of dentae against her node.

“Anode!” Lug moaned as she overloaded, and Anode, who would normally keep her fingers wiggling against that ceiling node until Lug was smacking her upside the head and telling her to stop that, had to pull them out to help keep Lug steady. Once the minibot stopped her spasms, and Anode had her comfortably balanced on her shoulders, her plan kicked into action, and she yanked the door handle. Lug let out a noise of shock, panel sliding closed so fast it almost trapped Anode’s glossa in it, and she pushed herself off Anode’s shoulders, pedes hitting the floor with a dull thunk as she oh-so-gracefully fell flat on her aft. Anode offered her the lubricant covered servo, which Lug refused, standing up on her own and pulling a rag from her subspace.

“Huh. Guess your overload opened the door. Who knew?” Anode cheekily grinned at her companion, and Lug groaned in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In all serious though I can't believe I am the first to write about these two.


End file.
